Steven Universe-Old Pieces make a New Puzzle Part 1
by Utube4dayz
Summary: One day, while the Crystal gems are checking the bubbled gem-shards, Amethyst and Steven start messing around and pop one the bubbles, but something extraordinary happens.


**Hello! And welcome back to my Steven Universe fanfiction. If you like it, be sure to leave some feedback. Enjoy!**

At the temple, the Crystal Gems are in the basement, checking the gem-shards. All of the gem-shards are in their bubbles side by side each other in a nice organized line. Steven and Amethyst are standing on each end of the line, to watch he bubbles in case something happens to one of them. Pearl is counting the gem-shards, while Garnet and Peridot from the sidelines.

"… _18, 19, 20._ " Pear says. "Okay, that's all the gem-shards we have."

" _It doesn't look like their reacting to anything._ " Peridot say.

" _Umm, what are you guys talking about?_ " Amethyst asks.

" _We wanted to check and see if any of the gem-shards have changed in anyway after the cluster tried to form._ " Steven says.

" _Yes, also, after our experience with the cluster, I was curious to see if the same thing that happened with Steven would happen with the gem-shards we have. Do you feel anything Steven?_ " Peridot asks.

" _Hmm…No._ " Steven says.

" _Well, it was worth a shot. Maybe we'll try again later._ " Peridot says.

Pearl and Peridot make their way out of the basement.

" _Alright you two, I'm putting both of you I charge of putting the bubbles back where they were. Can I trust you to do it?_ " Garnet asks.

" _PPFFFF! Piece of cake._ " Amethyst says.

" _Don't worry Garnet. Well put them back safe and sound._ " Steven says.

" _Alright then. But don't let any of them pop._ " Garnet says as she follows Pearl and Peridot out of the basement.

When she gets to the door, she turns around to look at Steven and Amethyst. They give her two thumbs up to assure her they can do it. Garnet gives a thumbs up back as she exits the basement.

" _Okay Amethyst, let's start putting the bubbles back._ " Steven says.

" _K, but first, let's play a little game._ " Amethyst says.

" _Game? What kind of game?_ " Steven asks.

" _BUBBLE TOSS!_ " Amethyst says as she prepares to chuck one of the bubbles.

" _Amethyst, WAIT!_ " Steven yells as he tries to stop Amethyst, but fails and she throws the bubble.

Steven watches as the bubble is launched through the air, aiming for one of the veins on the sealing. Once the bubble hits the vein, it sticks to it. Steven goes from panicked to surprised when this happens.

" _Huh_?" Steven says.

" _Ya, they just stick to it. Kinda like magnets._ " Amethyst says. " _So what do you say? Wanna try?_ "

" _Hmm…. Well, as long as we're careful and don't pop any, ok._ " Steven says.

" _YA!" Amethyst yells. "Here ya go Ste-man! Chuck that bubble!_ " She tosses him a bubble.

He aims up at the vein above him and throws the bubble as hard as he can. He gets very happy when it sticks.

" _Yes! I did it!_ " Steven says.

" _Ya you did! Come on, let's get the rest of these bubbles up there!_ " Amethyst says.

Steven and Amethyst take turns throwing the bubbles, throwing them in cool and stylish poses. With each turn, they successfully stick almost ever bubble to the sealing. Amethyst grabs the last bubble, which has the gem shards the giant hand-mutant (from the episode " _keeping it together"_ ).

" _YYYYAAAAAARRRR!, LET'S CHUCK THIS BAD BOY!_ " Amethyst yells as she shape-shifts into Purple-Puma and readies herself to throw the bubble.

She launches the bubble with tremendous force. So tremendous, that when it hits the vein, it bounces off of it and ricochets off the walls super-fast.

" _Run away bubble!_ " Steven yells.

Steven and Amethyst scramble to catch it. Amethyst runs into a wall while chasing after it. After bouncing off the walls a couple of times, the bubble pops. Steven runs backwards with his arms in the air to catch gem-shards. He jumps up in the air to catch it, but instead of catching it in his hands, it gets lodged in his mouth. When the gem-shards gets shot into his mouth, it throws him back. When Amethyst gets up, she sees Steven chocking on the gem-shards. She rushes over and gives him the hime-lick maneuver. Steven eventually spits the gem-shards out. When it lands on the floor, it is entirely covered in Steven's saliva.

" _Dude, are you okay?_ " Amethyst asks.

" _Ya, it's just(cough)it tasted(cough) horrible! It was like eating dirty glass._ " Steven says.

Garnet, Pearl, and Peridot run into the basement.

" _What happened?!_ " _Pearl asks." We heard some kind banging noise!_ "

" _We may have gotten a little carried away putting the bubbles back._ " Amethyst says.

" _Is that one of the shards?!_ " Pearl asks. " _And what is it covered in?_ "

" _Steven's spit._ " Amethyst says.

" _Amethyst made the bubble go flying everywhere! It bounced off the walls so fast! I was able to catch it, but with my mouth._ " Steven says. " _Don't worry though, I bubble it._ "

As Steven goes to bubble it, the shard begins to glow, then floats up into the air. Believing that the gem-mutant is beginning to reform, the gems prepare themselves to fight it. But something strange happens.

Floating in the air, the glowing gem-shard begins to glitch a little, then morphs into a round, spherical shape. When it stops glowing, a new multi-colored gem is in its place. From this new gem, a body forms from it. As it forms, the gems placement is on the mid-section of the body. Then, Hair and the outline of clothes form on the body as it descends down to the floor. Once it lands on the floor, it shown kneeling and stops glowing, revealing a small gem with white hair and a sort gray dress. The gems long white hair is covering its face. The Crystal gems look at each other in confusement.

" _What just happened?_ " Amethyst says.

" _I have no idea._ " Pearl says.

Steven thinks for a minute to try and understand what just happened, then comes up with a sudden realization.

" _Guys, I think I healed the gem-shard._ " Steven says.

" _What?_ " Pear asks.

" _I got my spit all over when it landed in my mouth. That must have healed it._ " Steven says.

" _Well, what do we do now?_ " Amethyst asks.

" _We must be on guard. This is something that has never happened to us. We have no idea how this "gem" will react to us. So we must approach it quietly and cautiously._ " Garnet says. " _Alright?_ "

She looks at the Crystal gems to make sure they all understood her, but they all notice Steven is approaching the mysterious new gem.

" _Steven!_ " They all quietly yell to not alert the gem.

Steven quietly walks over to the gem. The closer he gets, he notices that each of her limbs are a different color, consisting of green, red, purple, blue, and yellow. Both her forearms are wrapped in a gray cloth, like they're bandaged. Under her dress, she is wearing a white t-shirt, or at least it looks like it.

" _Um, hello?_ " Steven asks. She doesn't respond or move.

" _Hello?_ " Steven asks again. He pokes her head.

When he pokes her head, she flinches. As she slowly lifts her head, she opens her eyes. She squints from the light. When she looks at Steven, he is surprised to see her gray-colored eyes.

" _Hey there, are you okay?_ " Steven asks. She looks at him with a confused and scared expression.

" _Here, let me help you up._ " Steven says. He reaches out to pull her up.

She nervously and slowly reaches foe Steven's hand. When she touches his hand, she quickly pulls away. After feeling Steven's hand, she takes his hand and is pulled up. When she stands up on her feet, she loses balance, having Steven catch her and stand her up properly.

" _Do…you have a name?_ " Steven asks. She still looks at him confused.

" _How about I go first._ " He says. " _My name is Steven Universe. What's your name?_ "

" _I…. I don't…Know._ " She says. " _What's…. a name?_ "

" _Oh, well a name is something that people call you. Everybody has a name._ " Steven says. " _Don't you remember yours?_ "

" _I don't remember anything. Who am I?! What am I?! What am I?!_ " She says, becoming more and more frantic.

" _It's okay, it's okay." Steven says. "Let's just calm down now, okay?_ "

"… _. okay._ " she says.

" _Don't worry, it'll be fine._ " Steven says. " _I'm your friend. I'll help you._ "

" _Friend? What's a friend?_ "

" _A friend is someone you can count on. Someone who cares about you and will always try to make you happy. More importantly, they'll always be there to help you, no matter what._ " Steven says.

When Steven says this, she smiles, feeling happy. As this happens, the Crystal gems carefully make their towards Steven and the little gem, still equipped with their weapons in case something happens.

" _I have some friends that want to help you too._ " Steven says as he turns to the Crystal gems to introduce one another.

When she sees the gems with their weapons, she gets scared and runs behind Steven for protection.

" _Hey it's okay._ _The Crystal gems aren't going to hurt. They're our friends._ " Steven says.

" _Stevens right._ " Garnet says as she puts away her gauntlets and walks over to the little gem. She gets on her knee next to the gem, put her hand out, and says " _We want to help you_ ", giving a friendly smile.

The little gem nervously looks to Steven to tell her what she do. Steven urges her to take Garnet's hand. With a little hesitation, she nervously takes Garnet's hand. When she looks up at Garnet's friendly smile, she gives a shy smile back. Pearl and Amethyst put their weapons away not to scare the gem when they introduce themselves.

" _I'm Garnet. It's very nice to meet you._ " Garnet says.

" _Hello there, I'm Pearl._ " Pearl says.

" _Hey, I'm Amethyst._ " Amethyst says.

" _And I'm Peridot._ " Peridot says.

" _And together, we are The Crystal Gems!_ " Steven says.

" _The Crystal gems?_ " the gem says.

" _Ya. We're a group of gems that protect Earth and everything on it._ " Steven says.

" _What are gems?_ " the gem asks.

" _Gems are an intergalactic, magical race of various types of gemstones that can project a physical form, or a body, from the previously mentioned gemstone, that is entirely made of light. Each gem, depending on their gem-type, have a unique set of abilities relating to their gemstone and also have a weapon that they can summon from their gem. Each gem's weapon is uniquely and specifically made them. These weapons can vary from handheld weapons, like swords and hammers, to armor-type weapons, like gauntlets and helmets. But some gems are able to use body parts, like hair, wings, or other appendages. Like I said earlier, our physical forms are made of light, except for Steven, whose body is organic, but that's something else entirely. Anyway, since our bodies are made of light, we don't need to consume food or sleep to gain energy because our gems supply us with it. An interesting ability that all gems are capable of performing due to our light-based bodies is fusion. Fusion is when two or more gems mentally and physically synced themselves, they can merge into a bigger and stronger gem, complete with all the abilities and weapons that the previous gems had. And that's basically everything you need to know on what a gem is._ " Peridot says. " _Does that help you understand what a gem is?_ "

"… _...uh_ " the gem says. She scratches her head in confusement.

" _Don't worry. We'll give you an easier explanation later._ " Pearl says.

" _But for right now, we need to give our new friend a name._ " Garnet says.

" _How about 'mini cluster'?_ " Amethyst asks.

" _Amethyst! We can't call her that!_ " Pearl says.

" _Ya, it unoriginal._ " Steven says.

" _How about 'Pierre'?_ " Peridot asks.

" _No, no! These won't do. We need a good name._ " Pearl says.

" _Hey, I make good names._ " Amethyst says.

" _Me too._ " Peridot says.

This Starts an argument between Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot. The little gem looks around, unsure what to do while the Crystal gems think of a name for her. While this is happening, the little gem examine herself, being able to look at herself for the first time since she woke up. She feels her white hair and dress. Then she notices her gem. She stares at it for a minute then gets an idea. She goes up to Steven, tugs on his shirt to get his attention, then whispers something into his ear.

" _Guys!_ " Steven yells. This stops the argument between Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot. Steven looks to the gem and says " _go ahead, tell them._ "

" _Um, can 'Crystal' be my name?_ " the gem nervously asks.

" _I like it._ " Garnet says.

" _Ya, it's a good name._ " Amethyst says.

" _It's a perfect name._ " Pearl says.

" _It's settled then. Your name from now on is Crystal._ " Steven says.

" _Okay._ " Crystal says.

" _Come on, I want to show you something._ " Steven says.

He grabs Crystal's hand and walks with her out of the basement with the rest of the Crystal gems.

" _This is the house!_ " Steven says.

" _Woah._ " Crystal says as she looks around in amazement.

" _This is my home!_ " Steven says. "Isn't it nice?"

" _Ya._ " Crystal says. She walks over and steps on the warp-pad. " _What's this?_ "

" _That's the temple's warp-pad. It allows us to teleport to different locations that have a warp-pad there._ " Pearl says.

" _Oh wow._ " Crystal says, although she doesn't understand what it means. She jumps off the warp-pad and walks into the living room, but stops when she sees Lion sleeping on Steven's bed.

" _Oh, that's just Lion._ " Steven says. " _Hey Lion! Come on down. We have guest!_ "

Lion rolls over, yawns, then leaps off the bed into the living room. He walks over to Crystal, casting a big and intimidating shadow over her. Crystal becomes scared and runs behind Steven again.

" _Don't be scared. Lion might be big and little scary at first, but once you get to know him, you'll find that he's just a big, lovable, goof-ball._ " Steven says.

Lion steps closer to Crystal. When he does this, she closes her eyes in fear, but opens them to find Lion smelling her. After a minute of sniffing, Lion licks her on the face.

" _Oh my gosh! Lion never does that. He must really like you!_ " Steven says.

After some hesitation, Crystal puts her hand on Lion's nose and pets him. She continues her exploration of the house, aimlessly looking around, when she spots a pink bowl. She picks it up and examines it.

" _What's this?_ " She asks.

" _That's a bowl. It holds your food for you while you eat it._ " Steven says.

Not understanding what Steven said, Crystal puts the bowl on her head like a helmet, thinking that's what it's used for.

" _No, no. It's not for holding your head. It's for holding food._ " Steven says.

Even though Steven explains what the bowl is for, Crystal continues to wear because she likes it. She continues to walk around the house, when she notices the picture of Rose.

" _Who's that?_ "

" _That's Rose Quartz._ " Garnet says.

" _She was the original leader of the Crystal gems._ " Pearl says.

" _And she was my mom!_ " Steven says.

" _Mom? What's a mom?_ " Crystal asks.

" _Well, a mom is someone that makes you and loves and takes care of you._ " Steven says.

"… _. makes you?_ " Crystal says.

" _Don't sweat it. We didn't get it the first time either._ " Amethyst says.

" _Where is she at then?_ " Crystal asks.

" _um…. well, that's a complicated story. We will tell you later._ " Pearl says.

Crystal continues her exploration by going up to Steven's bed. She moves her hands back and forth all over Steven's blanket, feeling its soft texture.

" _What's this?_ " Crystal asks. " _It's feels funny on my hands._ "

" _That's my blanket. I use it to keep me warm and comfortable at night._ " Steven says.

He turns around and leaps backwards onto his bed with his arms spread open. Once on the bed, he pats against the bed to let Crystal lay down with him. She follows his lead and leaps backwards onto the bed. She feels around the blanket with her body, enjoying how soft it is. As she rolls around to feel more of the blanket, she rolls off the bed. As she gets up, she sees the TV. She crawls her way to it, fascinated by her reflection.

" _What's this thing?_ " Crystal asks.

" _That's a TV. You watch on it. Like this._ " Steven says as he turns it on.

" _Hey! What happened to the gem on the TV?_ " Crystal asks.

" _What?_ " Steven says.

" _The one with the bowl on their head and was looking at me._ " Crystal says.

" _Oh, you mean your reflection. Here._ " Steven says as he turns the TV off.

" _Look, see! Who's that?_ " Crystal asks as she points at her reflection.

" _That's you. And this is me._ " Steven says. He waves at his reflection. " _See? It's just us._ "

" _I look funny._ " Crystal says.

Her attention is diverted by a seagull outside the window. When she gets up and walks towards it, she bumps into the glass, scaring off the seagull.

" _Is this a TV too?_ " She asks.

" _No, that's a window. Everything out there is real._ " Steven says.

" _Real?_ " Crystal says

" _Ya, come on, I'll show you._ " Steven says. He grabs her hand and they run down to the beach.

" _See, this is the beach._ " Steven says.

" _My feet feel funny._ " Crystal says as she feels around the sand. " _What is this stuff?_ "

" _This is sand. It's billions and billions of tiny rocks._ " Steven says. " _My favorite thing to do in the sand is to bury my feet and drag them around._ "

Steven takes off his sandals and buries both his feet into the sand, then drags his feet forward, leaving behind a trail.

" _Come on, try it._ " Steven says.

Crystal copies Steven and drags her feet around in the sand. As she does this, she sees another seagull fly by, but it causes her to notice the temple.

" _Steven, who's that?_ " Crystal asks.

" _That's the temple._ " Steven says.

She waves to it, but is disappointed when she doesn't get a respond.

" _Oh, it's not alive silly. It's a statue._ " Steven says.

" _Why does it look like that?_ " Crystal ask.

" _I… don't know. I'll have to ask the gems about it later._ " Steven says. " _Don't worry about it, let's keep dragging her feet in the sand._ "

The two continue dragging their feet through the sand. As they get closer to the water, Crystal notices the small waves as they crash on the beach.

" _Hey, what's this moving stuff?_ " Crystal asks.

" _That's water._ " Steven says. " _When it gets really, really hot, me and the Crystal gems like to take a swim in it to cool off._ "

" _Cool off?_ " Crystal says.

" _Ya, here look._ " Steven says.

He runs into the shallow water, kicking and splashing, going " _woo-hoo!_ ", until he slips and falls into the water, soaking himself.

" _Come on in! The water is fine!_ " Steven yells.

Crystal slowly puts one foot into the water, then puts the other.

" _How does it feel?_ " Steven asks.

" _It feels…good._ " Crystal says.

She then starts running around in the water, laughing and yelling " _woo-hoo! I'm in water_ ", until she slips and falls into the water, splashing Steven. They both look at each other and laugh. As she gets up she notices her bowl isn't on her head.

" _Where did the bowl go?_ " Crystal asks.

" _Here it is._ " Steven says as he gives it to her. He has a suspicious smile on his face.

As Crystal turns the bowl upside down to put it on her head, a bunch of water pours out of it, soaking her. Steve laughs at his little prank. Even though Crystal doesn't understand why Steven is laughing, she laughs with him.

To Be Continued….


End file.
